The White Wolf Guardian And The Son Of A Prince
by ZirconyaFox
Summary: Trunks finally finds the love of his life to bad 17 wants her too. Will Sky chose The Good or The Bad?
1. The white wolf guardian

The White Wolf Guardian And The Son Of A Prince

_In my first story on this site I want to Introduce my own character Sky the white wolf sayin the daughter of Chichi and Goku (also my creation) I will be using her a lot in my Dragonball Z stories. Anyway enjoy. _

_(During the androids saga)_

_Sky: I am Sky a white wolf sayin… the last wolf sayin from the future… Trunks, my best friend has forgotten me I understand the day we met we were only 14 but I promised I'd come back and we'd fight side by side against the Androids. But when I did come back Ms.Bulma said "He went to the future" she also said "I'm worried about him please tell him that I love him and protect him for me." I said "Okay now tell me exactly how am I suppose to do this." And she said "Luckily I made another Time Capsule please go to him you're the only one I trust well the last one anyway and with that I'm here, with you."_

_Goku: So you're here to protect Trunks?_

_Sky: As I suspect you may think I'm weak but I'm stronger than you think_

_Krillin: Well, Goku with Sky on our side #18 well be easier to handle_

_Yamcha: Yeah, Girl fights!_

_Sky: Excuse me!_

_Piccolo: Goku all of us should talk in private._

_Sky: Umm…I'll hear you._

_Trunks: what?_

_Vegeta: Idiots! Wolf sayins can hear everything, like Namkiens._

_Sky: You know your stuff._

_Vegeta hides the smirk he wanted to give her_

_Trunks stares at her she looked just like Chichi except she had long White hair like Radditz spiky hairdo. She wore a Purple headband, A sleeveless pink hoody, Pink Army skort, with long Purple leather boots to match. Trunks thought she was the most beautiful sayin ever seen and knew his father thought the same but how could the powerless girl who couldn't even go super sayin he met long ago be the beauty that sits before him?_

_Gohan: Can you go super sayin?_

_Sky: Yes, I don't think I'd be a Super sayin without doing that, can you?_

_Gohan: No, not yet_

_Sky: That's cool you'll go super sayin soon if you believe in yourself hard enough_

_Everybody watches as Sky gets excited _

_Bulma: Hey, everybody the androids are on the news._

_Baby Trunks starts to play with his snott._

_Everyone walks into the next room and crowds around the TV_

_Sky: There's so much destruction in this world too. Please let me fight by your side. I will not betray your trust._

_Goku: He, He, you really want to fight don't you._

_Sky: Yes, it's in my blood. _

_TV: The androids are in the center of the mountain area._

_Bulma: The androids are pretty close._

_Goku: Let's get going._

_Everyone walks out the door _

_Goku: Well Sky, aren't you coming _

_Sky: Oh, yes thank you so much da- I…mean Goku_

_Everyone starts to fly away except Sky. Vegeta flies on ahead _

_Piccolo: Hurry up, we don't have all day._

_Gohan: Don't you know how to fly? _

_Sky: What's with the questions and No… I don't _

_Trunks: I forgot to teach you_

_Trunks flies down and carries her since she can't fly _

_Sky: I…um_

_Trunks: Long time no see, he, he_

_Sky and Trunks start to blush_

_Sky: well, better late than never, right_

_Trunks: Sky I wanted to tell you-_

_An energy blast is shot at them Sky raises her fingers to her head_

_Sky: MIRROR FORCE!_

_A clear reflective shield covers them and the attack bounces back at #18 who blocks it_

_Everyone lands on the ground Trunks puts Sky down. Vegeta had went super sayin but was now knocked out on the ground _

_#17: Looks like we have a new toy and it's a cute one too_

_#18: #17, don't get carried away yet, let's see what's makes her break. So what's your name?_

_Sky: You freaks don't need to know that, especially since you won't be here long._

_#18: But we do need to know what name to put on your tomb stone._

_Sky runs towards #18 with the speed of the wolf so no one sees her, she kicks #18 in the head and then in the legs making her fall then sky transports over to the Z-gang._

_#17: Have a nice trip 18!_

_#18: shut up!_

_Sky: ha, ha come on 18 isn't this fun?_

_#18: Ok then let's fight fair_

_Sky: Sorry but you don't look like you know the meaning of the word _

_#18 Flies at Sky and tries to stomp her out but Sky dodges that and throws a energy blast at #18 who blocks it and tries to punch Sky but she blocks every blow._

_Goku: Wow she's amazing_

_Trunks' thinks about how much he likes Sky right then_

_#17 looks at Sky's whole figure especially her butt_

_Sky: Let's stop playing around 18 "Finishing Flash"_

_A light appears in Sky's hands and the sky above turns black, thunder strikes Sky directly_

_She spreads her hands out and claps them together._

_Sky: feel the power that runs through my heart the things you destroyed the friendship that died, all because of you!_

_A ray of pink light is shot at #18 who never had a chance, #17 knocks out Sky._

_This is Sky's story so we don't know what happened while she was out, but Trunks protected her whole time._

_(dreaming)_

_On one knee proposing _

_Trunks: Sky I love you will you marry me?_

_Entering the room _

_#17:No,… she's mine_

_Sky: what? How did you-_

_Standing up_

_Trunks: What are you doing here Sky, get rid of him_

_Sky: I-_

_#17: Now that's a stupid question, she obviously wants me here. Sky marry me instead of this loser._

_Sky: But I-_

_Trunks: Choose now, Sky which one?_

_#17: Yeah choose_

_Trunks and #17: which one! _

_(hospital)_

_Sky: Ahh!_

_Trunks: Sky?_

_Sky: ouch, I feel like I got hit with Kami's lookout _

_Trunks: Don't speak #17 really did some damage on you hmm… you look ok?_

_Chichi: oh, my baby! Sky are you okay?_

_Sky: What! How do you-…Trunks! _

_Trunks:Whats wrong with them knowing?_

_Chichi squeezes Sky. Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan walk in._

_Gohan: Hey sis!_

_Sky: Trunks!_

_Trunks: Sky, They would have found out later on, they know about me too_

_Sky: Oh, sorry everybody. I failed you especially you Trunks I'm suppose to be protecting you not the other way around _

_Goku: Sky, are you kidding you were amazing _

_Krillin: You showed #18 whose boss!_

_Gohan: Can you teach me that lighting attack it was cool!_

_Chichi: Yeah, she's my little girl alright _

_Bulma: Sky, that attack it looked like a electric kameha._

_Sky: oh, it sort of was I just used the element of lighting and clapped my hands for more power._

_Bulma: Wow, but how is it that you're a Wolf sayin when sayins are like monkeys?_

_Chichi: Enough with the questions we gotta let Sky rest she can come home tomorrow to questions._

_Everybody begins to leave but Trunks looks back and tells Sky:_

_Trunks: you owe me a date for saving you …tomorrow 12:15 in the morning okay?_

_Sky: Try 12:30 and I'd love to go on a date with you._

_Trunks: Great-I mean cool, bye_

_Sky: Bye_

_Before Sky was released from the hospital she figured the doctor that came in last night was #17… no it couldn't have been him ……but if it was why was he there? Why didn't he kill her? Why did he kiss her so passionately?…_

_( On top of goku's roof with Gohan you know chillin')_

_Gohan: Sky look at that cloud it looks like a puppy!_

_Sky: oh…umm…yeah_

_Gohan: what's wrong Sky you look upset_

_Sky: Gohan, can you keep a secret for me?_

_Gohan: Sure were siblings right you know most of my secrets already. _

_Sky: that's right… well last night at the hospital #17 came in and kissed me_

_Gohan: what? Are you sure it was #17 and not Trunks_

_Sky: Why Trunks?_

_Gohan: It's obvious that he likes you and you like him _

_Sky: oh really now _

_Gohan: but eww #17 likes you_

_Sky: would you pipe down! I don't want any one to know please gohan as my big brother I trust you to keep my secrets._

_Gohan: Okay but I still think dad should know._

_Chichi: Goku, I need you to take me to the hospital I think you're Sky's about to be born._

_Sky: oh yeah today is my birthday_

_Goku: Sky next time give us a heads up_

_Sky: sorry dad…mom _

_Chichi: Sky, you have a date and it's your birthday have fun don't worry about me I'll be fine_

_Sky: oh mom _

_Goku: well be back watch gohan for a bit, ok_

_Sky: right_

_Gohan: but I want to come to _

_Chichi: stay, do your studies!_

_Gohan: okay_

_Goku flies to the hospital_

_Sky & Gohan: Bye_


	2. Seventeen makes his move

Fifteen minutes pass since chichi and Goku went to the hospital it's 12:24 am and Sky gets ready to wait outside for trunks when she opens the door she finds #17 waiting out by the tree in there front lawn.

_Sky: What are you doing here?_

_#17: It looks like your boyfriend ditched you_

_Sky: what?…no _

She looks down and its 12:31. Sky gets disappointed 

_#17: don't worry I'm here. If you were with me I'd always be on time _

_Sky: Hmm, you probably say that to all the girls you like… Trunks is just a little late that's all _

_Sky ignores the fact that trunks really could have ditched her _

_#17: Go on this date with him then tomorrow go out with me. You'll see who is better._

_(Yelling)_

_Trunks: Hey, Sky sorry I'm late!_

_#17: later Teddy bear_

_17 transports outta there while Trunks flies down to meet Sky _

_Trunks: was someone here?_

_Ignoring the question _

_Sky: why are you late?_

_Trunks: sorry, I got a little caught up with sparring with my dad_

_Sky: Oh that's understandable _

_Trunks: Sky before we go I want to give you this _

_Trunks pulls out a bracelet with amthesis jewels in it. _

_Sky: oh my gosh it's so beautiful, Trunks_

_Trunks: I got it because it reminded me of you it's beautiful, soft on the inside yet tough and rough on the outside._

_Sky starts to get excited and jumps on trunks hugging him _

_Sky: Trunks, thank you! _

_Trunks loves the way she smells and the way they fit when she hugged him, it made him eccentric. Sky felt a warm feeling in her heart when they look at each other. Trunks wouldn't let her go and she knew it, he flies up to the clouds Sky gets scared and holds him tighter, he loves it and kisses her, Sky is reminded of #17 she stops kissing Trunks_

_Trunks: What's wrong did I do something_

_Sky: No, you're perfect it's me… I sort of have-_

_Trunks: Don't worry, Sky I know this is weird but we were ment for each other I know it_

_Sky: yeah that's it… weird_

_Trunks: Were so n-sync we know what we think before we think it _

_Sky: Trunks I really gotta tell you-_

_Trunks: no don't say anything it's not important, Sky I'd do anything for you ever since I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you and I know you may hear this in a lot of soaps but I love you._

_Sky didn't know what to say, did she love him back? If she did she wouldn't be cheating on him but deep down in her heart she knew she loved him just as much as he loved her then she noticed that she meant it she loved trunks _

_Sky: I love you, too_

_(At the hospital)_

_Bulma: Goku look Sky's so cute _

_Bulma gives Sky to Goku_

_Goku: This feels different holding a girl, she feels soft the same way Gohan did when he was born_

_Krillin: You must feel really proud of yourself _

_Chichi: Let me hold her_

_Goku hands Sky over to chichi. Sky falls a sleep in Chichi's arms_

_Chichi: she's so beautiful_

_Nurse: Well, the papers are all filled out you can leave here now_

_Goku: yes, let's eat _

_Chichi: Goku your daughter was just born and all you can think about is your stomach _

_Goku: I meant in cerebration of her birthday_

_Krillin: Nice try Goku but give up_

Goku sighs and gets disappointed Goku: Your right 

_(Outside the hospital) _

_Chichi: I wonder how Sky and Gohan are doing_

_Goku: I'm sure their fine I want to give this to Sky in case she ever gets lost_

_Goku pulls out a leather necklace locket and places it around Sky's tiny little neck._

_Goku: now she'll know someone's always here looking for her. _

_(At the fair)_

_Sky: wow this fuzzy pink stuff is good it just melts in your mouth_

_Trunks: you mean cotton candy?_

_Sky: That's what it's called great name!_

_Trunks looks at her weird_

_Trunks: okay… so what's next _

_Sky: oh, that kangaroo looks so cute how do I get it!_

_Trunks: well you have to be the first to feel up the balloon by shooting water into the clowns mouth_

_Sky: wow…umm can you get it for me?_

_She puts the most innocent look on and trunks couldn't leave her hangin'_

_(With Gohan)_

_Gohan: 2x2 carry the 4-_

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

_Gohan: A…who is it?_

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

_Gohan opens the door to see #17_

_#17: Hey kid what's that_

_Pointing at Gohan's shirt. Gohan was played by oldest trick in the book #17 punched Gohan in the stomach hurting him then 17 walks into the house_

_#17:Where's that Damn locket oh, there you are… ah by switching this locket with the mind controlling locket Sky will by my lovely slave for eternity._

_#17 walks out the house_

_#17: nice house kid thanks for the visit had fun_

_And with that he flies away leaving Gohan hurt and confused_

_Gohan: Dad…_

_Gohan faints hearing only his dad's voice yelling for him "Gohan get up"_


	3. Sky's True Love

Chapter 3: Sky's True Love Goku: Gohan get up Chichi: Please get up Gohan 

_Gohan wakes up_

Gohan: Wo, What happened 

_Chichi: That's what we were going to ask you young man_

_Goku: Gohan what happened here?_

_Gohan: Dad #17 was here I don't why he was here but he flew away with what whatever he found _

_Chichi hugs Gohan ,Goku walks in the house and follows the trail of destruction to sky's room upstairs_

_Goku: What was he looking for? Everything's in order in here while everything else is destroyed downstairs_

_Goku walks downstairs to chichi _

_Chichi: I don't see anything missing but we should be careful._

_Chibi Sky starts to cry_

_Gohan: That's Sky!_

_Chichi: Yep!_

_Gohan: She's pretty _

_Chichi: Here hold her_

_Gohan: Wo, she's so soft like a puppy _

_Sky stops crying _

_Chichi: That's so cute _

_Goku: We should get you to bed_

_Chichi goes and walks upstairs_

_Gohan: Dad what was #17 looking for_

_Goku: I don't know but I think it involves Sky watch her for me ok_

_Gohan: Ok Dad _

_They walk in the house but not to far away #17 is listening _

_#17: Watch her for what? She's mine 17 flies away_

_(At the fair)_

_Sky: Ha, Ha, Ha, Trunks this is fun_

_Trunks: Yeah it is, the picture of us came out great_

_Trunks rips off the other two pictures and gives them to Sky _

_AHH! BOOM!_

_Trunks: Not again he's destroying the fair _

_#17: your dead_

_#17 charges at Trunks_

_Sky: No, leave it to #17 to ruin a perfect date._

_Sky picks up#17 and throws him into a building then Trunks flies at him Sky uses her Mirror force attack to stop Trunks dead in his tracks_

_Trunks: why are you protecting him Sky?_

_#17: Let me go I'll kill him!_

_Sky: Please seventeen leave us alone I … I want Trunks._

_#17: What? Why?_

_Sky: Trunks has feelings and loves me for me but you, your just a machine you have no feelings when I touch you your cold do you even know why you love me _

_17:… _

_Sky: Trunks is the one I was destined to be with from the start I'm here to protect him. It's only in your programming_

_Sky walks over to Trunks and helps him home_

_#17: My programming? If I can't have you then Trunks can't Either! He, He_

_(Brief's house) _

_Bulma: Trunks, what happened! Sky how did this-_

_Vegeta: I told him date's made him weak!_

_Sky:#17 fought trunks_

_Trunks: Sky, why didn't you say 17 was harassing you!_

_Sky: does it matter I chose you_

_Trunks: What if you chose him? then what?_

_Sky:…Um-_

_Trunks: see you can't even answer I can't believe you_

_Trunks walks farther into his house_

_Sky starts to cry then runs home _

_(Goku's house)_

_Gohan:hey Sky _

_Sky looks at gohan with tears and runs upstairs_

_Chichi: Oh, not another baby_

_Sky runs up stairs into her room Chibi Sky starts to cry_

_Chichi: Sky what happened?_

_Sky: I told trunks about #17 then I chose Trunks but he got mad now he won't talk to me_

_Chichi: Oh, Sky_

_She holds Sky _

_Chibi Sky: Waa!_

_Chichi: I gotta go check on the other one_

_Sky: ok_

_Chichi leaves to checks on chibi Sky. Sky closes her door and looks out the window at the moon and looks at the picture that Trunks and her took at the fair _

_I wish it was over, I wish it was all over _

_Sky sees a little sparkle flash from the bracelet Trunks gave her _

_Sky: what-_

_It flashes again Sky gets scared _

_Sky: Wo, I've never seen that before_

_Sky walks over and picks up the bracelet then puts it on_

_Sky: My-My head…_

_She faints Gohan opens the door then runs to sky to see her on the floor near the bed. He helps his sister on to the bed and goes talk to Goku_

_Gohan: Dad Sky's fainted_

_Goku: Everything is happening to that girl!_

_He closes the door and #17 flies in through the window and takes Sky, the picture that her and Trunks took at the carnival is left behind._

_(The next day)_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Chichi: Goku get the door!_

_Goku: sure chichi_

_Goku opens the door _

_Goku: oh, hi Trunks come in_

_Trunks: Hey Goku how's Sky?_

_Goku: She's okay…come to think of it she didn't make a sound this morning_

_Trunks: I was kinda hard on her but she so beautiful she could get any guy but she chose me seventeen's a pretty she could have been with him and I notice now that she must love me alot _

_Goku: Good thing you noticed that, we've been kinda depressed Sky gives off the " Always believe in yourself no matter what" vibe._

_Trunks: ok I'll talk to her_

_Trunks' walks upstairs to sky's room and thinks about what to tell her_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Trunks: Sky are you there? Sky!_

_He opens the door and looks at an empty room_

_Trunks: Goku, Gohan! _

_Trunks' runs to the stair and looks down at them._

_Trunks: Sky's gone_

_Goku: What!_

_They all go upstairs and try to feel Sky's energy pattern _

_Goku: I think I found it _

_Trunks: Sky!_

_Trunks sees the picture of him and Sky then hits the floor with one hand while holding the picture in the other _

_Gohan: What's wrong, Trunks?_

_Trunks: this is my fault she's gone because of me _

_I feel her energy pattern its really weak faint even but it's her_

_Gohan: I'm coming!_

_Goku: No, stay here with your mother protect her Trunks let's go and follows the energy pattern left behind _

_(mountains)_

_They fly to the end of the energy pattern and see #17 they fly down. _

_Goku: seventeen where's Sky?_

_#17: What do you losers care_

_Goku: Give me back my daughter_

_#17: I'll give her back when she drops the Dumpster she deserves me I'm better and I take out the trash!_

_Goku: Trunks find Sky_

_Trunks: right!_

_#17: Are you stupid you'll never find her smile_

_Trunks: What do you mean? Where is she?_

_#17: She's gone you'll never see her again _

_Goku: You mean you killed her!_

_#17: He, he see ya later losers _

_Goku flies #17 and throws a punch at him but he disappears _

_Trunks: That heartless machine. First Gohan, now Sky. I'll never forgive any of you!_

_All of a sudden Trunks and Goku here something in the cave next to them they look to find…_

_(meanwhile)_

_Chibi Trunks: Ah, Ha!_

_Chibi Sky: Wha Ha? _

_Bulma: There having so much fun it makes me happy._

_Chichi: I can't wait until they get older there going to love each other so much._

_Chibi Sky: Ha, ha, ha_

_Chibi Trunks: Ga_

_Chibi Trunks and Chibi Sky start to play fight _

_Chichi and Bulma: They're so cute _

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Trunks: Mother help us!_

_Goku: Bulma It's an emergency hurry!_

_Bulma opens the door to find the cutest all white wolf starting at her_

_Bulma: This is an emergency_

_Trunks: This is Sky!_

_Chichi: What! It can't be stop joking where is she?_

_Sky: Mom this is me, Seventeen made a wish on the bracelet and It cursed me with this what I truly am I lonely, Beautiful, White wolf that always chooses the wrong path_

_Bulma: The Wolf spoke…sky I don't know if I can change you that's up to seventeen_

_Chibi Sky crawls over to wolf Sky and hugs her leg then Chibi Trunks crawls over and looks at her Sky bends down and they get on her and she walks to the kitchen. Trunks watches._

_Goku: so what do we do?_

_Bulma: You gotta find #17_

_Trunks: 17… if she stays this way I'll never forgive myself _

_Walking back into the room _

_Sky: Hey you guys I think I'm turning wolfy because I want to sink my teeth into something warm_

_Bulma and Chichi grab their babies _

_Sky: What kinda animal do you think I am!_

_Chichi: A Wolf_

_Bulma: I'll run some test on you Sky, you guys hang tight_

_Bulma turns to Sky and starts making little cute voices_

_Bulma: Come on Sky good girl_

_Sky: Bark, Bark- What? Stop treating me like a dog!_

_They go to Capsule Corp. lab afterwards they hear screaming in the town Goku, Gohan, piccolo, Vegeta, krillin, Trunks, Yamcha, and Tien fly out to town_

_Yamcha: hey what's going on?_

_Krillin: I think the androids are at it again _

_Tien: Don't they give up_

_Trunks starts to fly ahead of everyone _

_Trunks: I'll destroy #17 once and for all_

_( In town )_

_#18:Ha, ha, ha this town is weak _

_#17: look at them run pitiful_

_Trunks: Seventeen!_

_The androids stand their ground_

_#17: What are you doing here, loser_

_The others catch up and listen_

_Trunks: You know why I'm here, change my girlfriend back _

_#17: I can't do the impossible_

_Trunks charges at 17 and throws him into a building_

_Trunks: Look don't play with me how do I change Sky back_

_#17: You gotta fight me but not just any old fight you must fight me in the up coming _

_ShinBudokai Tournament_

_Trunks: If that's the only way_

_#18: And tell your girlfriend she's fighting me _

_Gohan: but she's a wolf how can she fight you _

_#18: As soon as she steps in the ring to fight she will turn to a human _


	4. The White Wolf Arrives

_6 Months later the ShinBudokai Tournament beings but Sky is nowhere to be found, everyone starts to get nervous._

_Trunks: I can't believe she's not there yet _

_Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Tein join the fight too_

_Bulma: Trunks why don't you calm down Sky will be here soon_

_Trunks: But why isn't she here now?_

_Goku: She's coming Trunks I know she is _

_Announcer: Welcome, Everyone to the National ShinBudokai Tournament let's begin Fighters on stage!_

_All the fighters walk out to the stage and begin to fight _

_Announcer: Get ready fighters 1…2…3…GO! _

_At that moment all the fighters in the ring begin throwing each other out of the ring until the last 7 fighters were left standing_

_Announcer: now in the second round of this tournament we will match up the fighters_

_Oh, it looks like an uneven match seems like-_

_???: Wait, Stop, Hold it!_

_Everyone looks to the entrance the androids look straight ahead_

_Gohan: Look, Trunks its Sky! _

_Goku: Your late girl_

_Sky: Dad I'm not a dog!_

_Announcer: Who's this? _

_Sky: I'm the last opponent Sky!_

_Announcer: step in the ring_

_Sky looks at the stage she puts her paw on the stage and it turns into a hand she gets happy. Sky then pulls the rest of her body on the stage and regains her body back_

_Sky: Yeah! Look everyone! My body its back to normal!_

_Everyone starts cheering the audience too. But someone starts clapping wildly_

_18: Congratulations, pup you've grown into a loser_

_Sky: now that my body's back I can kick your butt all around this arena!_

_Announcer: Me-wo! Look like we have our last match up 18 vs? Say what's your name again _

_Sky: It's Sky!_

_Announcer: It's the Queen of pain vs. the Princess of beauty your match starts in 15 minutes_

_#18: Wait! I'm ready to fight now!_

_Sky: I would have it any other way…_

_Announcer: okay! Then fighters off stage _

_Everyone leaves the stage Trunks looks at Sky and hugs her_

_Trunks: Don't lose; I want you to be strong with me _

_Trunks walks off stage and Sky feels his words "don't lose" to Sky it meant "Don't die" Sky knew this was a life or death match _

_#18: Why are you hurting my brother all he wants is you?_

_Sky: Do you really think what your doing to the world is right, hurting innocent people for your own fun? What did they did they do to you!_

_#18: Their living!_

_Sky: You horribly wicked monster you will atone for your sins!_

_Sky goes super sayin 2. #18 flies and Sky warps behind her 18 throws the first punch hitting Sky head on Sky kicks 18 who is sent flying into the crowd _

_#18: umm…Stronger!_

_#18 smiles_

_Sky: This is going to be hard she's still stronger than me maybe I should go…_

_#18: Photon Blitz!_

_A pink light hits Sky but Sky hits #18 with a Prism Star Blast, Stars surround #18 then the suns light reflect off of the star shaped mirrors and burns #18 while closing in on her, 18 falls to the ground burned._

_Goku: Wow! Sky's doing great!_

_Vegeta: She's of sayin blood of course she's doing good…_

_Chichi: That's my baby! Sky don't forget the thing I taught you!_

_Bulma: Trunks, you must really be upset to see Sky fight _

_Sky punches #18 in the stomach then #18 throws Sky and flips her onto the ground _

_Trunks: It's that obvious. I just rather be out there, anything to not see her hurt because… _

_Bulma: It hurts you too_

_Trunks looks out at the stage, #18 beings punching Sky _

_Gohan: Come on, Sky don't let her hurt you!_

_Chibi Trunks: Gaa!_

_Trunks: Mom, I was going to ask her to marry me_

_Bulma: oh, Trunks that's so sweet you can always ask her sky's strong she won't lose_

_Sky gets thrown off stage and falls into the never-ending chasm beneath them_

_Sky: no… I… CAN'T…LOSE…_

_Trunks: NO!_

_The audience is in shock_

_Announcer: ok, looks like the winner is- what?_

_Thunder strikes the fallen sayin and the wind blows her back to the stage. But the Sky that fell in the Chasm was no more, this Sky was a goddess Sayin but not any goddess she was a wolf sayin goddess_

_Vegeta: The White Wolf Sayin!_

_Chibi Sky: Wolf, Wolf_

_Chichi: Sky…_

_Trunks: …_

_Piccolo: I thought that was a myth _

_#18: Changing your appearance can't do anything, loser_

_Sky's eyes changed to gold, her left glove was fire her right was wind, her right leg was water, her left was earth and her body thunder_

_Wolf Goddess Sky: My appearance maybe your downfall_

_They go at each other #18 throws an energy blast at Sky She glides pass it and knees #18 in the face then Sky grabs #18 and throws multiple kicks at her then she uses her ultimate attack_

_Wolf Goddess Sky: Celetal Fire!_

_A hole opens up in the sky and a giant rainbow colored wolf spirit blazed with a purple flames falls down towards #18 and covers her with fire, lighting, wind blades, and drowning floods _

_#18: how did I… lose?_

_#18 Disappears_

_Announcer: The winner is Sky!_

_Sky calms down and is back to her original self #17 flies away with #16 the gang runs towards Sky hugging and telling her how proud the were of her that's when trunks walked towards her and smiled Trunks: Sky i'm so glad your ok_

_She then hugged him and they all went home _

_(The Next Day: Goku's House)_

_Gohan: Hey Sky?_

_Sky: yeah Gohan?_

_Gohan: how does it feel to be a wolf sayin?_

_Sky: well it feels normal _

_Gohan: Everyone calls you a goddess_

_Sky: really I wonder why?_

_Gohan: So what are you and Trunks gonna do?_

_Sky: Aren't you suppose to be studying or something?_

_Gohan: What if Trunks were to ask you a question on this date, a very important question? _

_Sky: Gohan what do you know?_

_Gohan: nothing! I'm just asking? Hey what if trunks wanted to marry you?_

_Sky starts turning pink_

_Sky: Gohan get out _

_Gohan walks through the door_

_Gohan: Hey it was just a quest-_

_Sky slams the door in his face_

_Gohan: Sisters…_

_(Cell Phone) Beep, Beep_

_Sky: hello_

_Trunks: Hey, sky where are you?_

_Sky: Home, why?_

_Trunks: Can you meet me at my house?_

_Sky: Sure my parents are over there aren't they?_

_Trunks: Yeah they decided to have a party for your victory they asked if you can being Gohan and the baby _

_Sky: Oh! Yeah we'll be right there!_

_They hang up_

_(Bulma's House)_

_Goku: Trunks are you sure you want to do this?_

_Vegeta: Of course he's ready kararot! They'll be the ones to continue the sayin race!_

_Trunks: We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves she might not say yes…_

_Chichi: Trunks don't be so negative_

_Krillin: I can't believe your going to-_

_Bulma: shh! Remember she can hear us!_

_Krillin: sorry, I forgot…_

_(Flying to Bulma's)_

_Gohan: Sky, you think everyone's there_

_Sky: I'm sure they are it is a party, but I wonder why have a party now out of nowhere how weird?_

_Gohan: It's probably just for fun_

_Sky:(Why is everyone having a party? What is it for? I think we should hurry I sense something bad?)_

_Gohan: Sky why do you look like that is something wrong?_

_Sky looks at Gohan and exhales_

_Sky: Gohan..._

_(At capsule corp./Brief's house)_

_Gohan: Hey everyone were here!_

_Everyone is around doing their own thing, Trunks looks at the ring _

_Sky runs towards him he hurriedly puts the ring away_

_Sky: Hey, Trunks!_

_Trunks grabs Sky's hand and gets down on one knee_

_Sky: wh- what?_

_Trunks: Sky since I saw you that day the androids first attacked I couldn't speak you absolutely took my breath away, Sky your so beautiful I really don't want any one else and I realized that you're my wife, so please don't disappoint me when I ask you. Will you marry me?_

_Sky: __Mirror Dome!_

_Trunks: huh?_

_Someone throws some extreme attacks at capsule Corp. but Sky's dome covers the city._

_Gohan: What's going on?_

_Goku: Who is that? It looks like _

_Vegeta: #17_

_#17: You losers killed my sister so I'll kill your most-prized possession_

_#17 breaks through the shield and warps over to Sky. Trunks stands-up, #17 puts his hand on Sky's back he's to close for a mirror force attack. #17 smiles _

_#17: Now you'll feel the way I do_

_Goku: #17 stop now you don't have to do this_

_#17: Trunks, you'd better not move or she's dead _

_Sky:…Trunks I love you _

_Trunks: Don't hurt her _

_#17: Why? Will you die for her?_

_#17 grabs Sky's neck and an energy ball appears in his hand_

_Trunks: I'd give my life for Sky now let her go_

_#17: I would too_

_17 flies in the sky with Sky still with him, everyone tries there best to save her but the bomb in 17 explodes, Sky barely survives she falls to the earth but Trunks catchs her in his arms feeling her dieing slowly the blow was so critical to Sky she couldn't handle it and she knew this_

_Trunks: What do we do?_

_Bulma: Quick to the hospital _

_Trunks: Sky, I'm sorry even now you protected me…_

_Gohan: Trunks, She'll be ok, she knew 17 was here to kill you so she protected you _

_Trunks put his head down and a Tear Drop falls then at that moment Trunks realized what Gohan just said he turns as quickly as he can and grabs Gohan by the collar of his shirt Yamcha and Goku try to pull Trunks off of Gohan _

_Trunks: Why didn't you say anything? _

_Gohan: She made me promise she made me swear_

_Trunks: no, SKY_

_(2 Months later Sky's Dream)_

_Sky:(I can't go back not yet) I have to find my wolf , no come back your mine don't run please I need you_

_The wolf stops and speaks_

_Wolf: You dont need me I need you but you reject me you never let me out to show people the truth you've for gotten me_

_Sky: No wolf you are never forgotten I always keep you in my soul_

_you are my emotions, my instint, me_

_Wolf: so show me Sky Sing the song of the wolves Serene To Moonlite _

_Sky and her inner Wolf sit and howl singing a beautiful song of the ancient godess_

_(Sky's Room) _

_Gohan: Will she ever wake up_

_Trunks: I hope so_

_Goku: She'll wake up soon Gee I wonder what's for dinner_

_Chichi: goku your daugther is unconscience and all you can think about is food!_

_Goku: sorry Chichi but we've been up here all day _

_While chichi yells at Goku, Sky wakes up and stares at Trunks. He feels her stare and looks down happy she's ok_

_Trunks: Hey everybody she's up_


	5. The New Beginning

Gohan sees Sky awake and runs over to her

Gohan: I'm sorry Sky this is my-

Sky: Gohan stop it its not your fault you did nothing wrong

Gohan starts to cry and hugs Sky. Sky is in so much pain being hugged by Gohan but still excepts it

Goku: Sky that was a very couragous thing you did but you almost killed yourself

Sky: I know but I didnt want my mistake to kill everyone

Vegeta: Speak for yourself the sheild you made around yourself was more than enough to kill you let alone everyone else

Sky: wait you saw the shield?

Vegeta: I'm a sayjin prince their's nothing I havent seen

Goku: I saw it too

Piccolo: That's why so much damage was caused to your body your shield suppressed the explodion around you

Chichi: Waa!! My brave little girl

Sky: he,he mom...

Bulma: well Trunks werent you going to ask Sky something I mean nows a good time as any?

Trunks: Mother I think I should wait till she's better

Sky: Ask me what wait I want to know

Trunks: tommorow Sky ok I think we should leave

Sky: oh man

everyone leaves the room trunks was kinda happy Sky didnt remember the big question Trunks is ecited about the next day it held a new beginning

(That Night Hospital)

Sky climbs out of bed and walks to the window she looks at the moon something inside her forced her closer as if she had to touch it

(Same Night Trunks Room)

Trunks sat in his bed thinks about his day tomorrow planning every step to come he gets up and walks to the draw he pulls out the ring a beautiful pink wedding ring that he knew Sky would love. Trunks walked to his window and looked at the moon right then noticed something weird the moon was directly above the city but its light shinned toward the hospital

Trunks: Wait

He looked again

Trunks: The hospital!

Trunks put his black tee on and flew out the window with his underwear on not caring about the rest of his clothes

(Hospital)

Sky: The moon its...

Trunks: Sky! Stop it snap out of it!

Sky: Trunks?

Sky was hypnotize by the moon what was it doing?

Trunks: Sky where are you going?

Sky: moon...I go

Trunks: Sky no I need you here with me

Sky: I want you too

Trunks: So come Sky come to me stay

Sky hears trunks but her body is still pulled by the moon Trunks grabs Sky's hands and pulls her towards him but no matter how much he powered up and flew back she couldnt comeout of her moonlight prison

Trunks:... Sky I'm losing you

Sky: Trunks don't give up on me please try harder I want to be here with you again I don't want to be stucked into the moon ...TRUNKS

Trunks jumps off the hospital roof he was resting on and flew to his love he took aim at the moon powering up to super sayjin 2 he shoots

Trunks: Burning Attack

The moon disappears it was a hologram

but behind it was something that Sky and Trunks couldn't see through the giant sized Burning Attack that destroyed it Trunks catches Sky when she started falling Sky turns to Trunks and hugs him thankfully

Sky: You didn't give up! Thank you Trunks

Trunks was so overwhelmed being around her beauty he kissed her passionatly she loved the feel of his lips on hers and kissed him back he felw back to his house and ripped his and her clothes off and they made passionate love and fell asleep in each others arms Sky sleeping on Trunks chest him holding her

(Next Morning)

Vegeta: Blast it woman I've been waiting for your burning up food for an hour

Bulma: Well why don't you make your own food you stuck up idiot

Vegeta: Idiot I cant cook I'm a man bulma picks up a pan and throws it at vegeta he gets scared and bulma storms away to go check on Trunks.

She walks upstairs and knocks no respond she peeks in and sees Trunks and Sky


End file.
